Sweet Tooth
by xXkookyXx
Summary: What's better than a strawberry haired colored dragon slayer dipped in chocolate? Why don't you ask Lucy? She's the one ordering it.


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

**P.S- I want to give a special and aweshum thanks to Fooxy and her friends! You guy are OOZING WITH AWESHUMNESS!**

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

Lately, I've been craving chocolate. **A LOT **of chocolate.

It's strange because I've never had such an intense craving before. It's not 'that time of the month'. I'm defiantly _not_ pregnant. So? What the hell?

For the last couple of weeks I've been craving chocolate, ice cream, cookies, candy and any other thing that can possibly give you cavities. But the craving that had hit me the most was chocolate. I wanted- no _needed_ it. My apartment was filling up with Hershey Kisses wrappers, Snickers, Mikyways, Kit-Kats, etc. And when I didn't have the chocolate candy, I settled for a giant cup of Nesquick. Never knew you had to go through hell just to satisfy a craving.

Sometimes I'd even buy mountains of chocolate, stuff my face, feel like crap and repeat the process. It was sad… I'm not sure if I'm feeling depressed; but I know for a fact! That if I don't stop now… That with my blood sugar, my weight is going to shoot straight up.

So I started to control myself and my 'mad' cravings.

So far, so good…

Until sadly. 'The Day' had arrived. The day that literally revolved around chocolate…

**VALENTINE'S DAY!**

*Damn! And I was just starting to beat this! Instead of a craving, it was starting to sound like an addiction*

I didn't know if I should go to the guild. Knowing that everybody would be passing around chocolate and candy to their valentines. Truth? I thought if I went, I would probably turn into a monster that feeds off of people's candy. And trust me, that wouldn't look cute… especially on Valentine's Day.

So I decided to sit this one out and stay home. I knew I was going to be expecting visitors, so I left a note on my door.

The note read

*Sick, DO NOT ENTER! If anything leave all gifts at door. Knock, state your name, leave gift and GO!*

At first I thought it sounded a little harsh. But then when I thought about how everybody would probably break out in a riot at the guild anyways, I let it go.

*Hmm, I wonder if Natsu will pass by…* I blush at the thought

(Natsu's POV)

I was at the guild waiting for a certain blond celestial mage. While I was waiting I examined the guild.

Around the guild were hearts, pink frilly things around the ceilings, pink and red balloons *some normal, some shaped as hearts* and a lot of people blushing and laughing. For some reason, when it came to Valentine's Day. Mira goes overboard and makes everyone pick out their Valentine. No matter, Who. You. Are.

Seriously, Mira made Romeo and Wendy pair up, Happy with Carla, Gajeel and Levy *surprise…* Gray and Juvia, Elfman with Evergreen, Lisanna with Bixlow and of course me and Lucy.

I never really understood why Mira always got so hyped on Valentine's Day. I mean, it's just a day right? Nothing special if you ask me.

Where was Lucy!? She should have been here by now

I head to the bar

"Oi Mira!"

"Yeah Natsu?"

"Have you seen Lucy? She should have been here by now…"

"No…why? You worried?" she said with a sly grin on her face

"W-what? No! I'm just-…"

"Sad because your valentine isn't here yet?" she said with a pouty lip

"Gah! Never mind! I'll just go to her apartment"

"No!" she yelled

I turn around in question

"Why not?" I ask

"Because, what if she has a surprise for you? You'll ruin it by barging in!"

"Why would she have a surprise?"

"For Valentine's Day! Maybe that's why she's so late"

I took in what Mira said and considered it. So I stayed at the guild waiting. Staring at the guild doors in anticipation

*Where are you Lucy?*

(Lucy's POV)

After about half an hour, I heard footsteps come to my door. They stopped right in front.

*They're probably reading my note* I thought

I heard a knock

"Lu-Chan? It's Levy and I brought you candy! But I'll come back with a get well card!"

I could tell she set her gift down and ran down the stairs.

After I heard the outside door close.

I carefully and slowly opened my door, look left, right and straight. Making sure there were no surprises. Then I quickly snatched the candy and locked my door!

I look at the tiny, cute pink bag. I looked inside and found two tiny snicker bars, a Hershey kiss and a mini card.

The mini card read

*To my best friend, Happy Valentine's Day Lucy-Chan!

Love, Levy*

"Aww Levy" I smile at the card.

Then without a moment to lose I gulp down the chocolate. Licking my lips in satisfaction afterwards.

.

.

.

A few hours passed by.

People had come to my door, read my note. And after they leave I take what they left me.

At times I felt like a homeless person snatching scraps… But then I would just shake it off and continue to stuff my face.

But I did feel a tad bit lonely… I actually thought that Natsu would pass by. Give me his smile and say "Happy valentine's day Luce!"

But he didn't. Nope I was alone for the whole day. Funny, every time I go to the guild I always ask for peace and quiet. But who knew that peace and quiet would be so…Boring!?

I actually missed the crazy fights, the throwing of tables, people and other furniture. I missed my friends, but most of all… *Aww what the hell. I couldn't deny it anymore anyways* I missed Natsu!

This day I spent at home, I thought a lot. *Wow, who knew I had so much time on my hands*

I decided to take a nice, long hot bubble bath. With chocolate! *Maybe now I will enjoy my 'mini vacation'

I went to the bathroom, got the bath ready, stripped and set the chocolate at the side of my bath.

This was truly paradise.

But then, the loneliness hit me all over again.

I hugged my knees in the bath. Thinking about a certain guy, who _surprisingly_ never showed up today.

*Sigh* "I wonder what he's doing…" I asked no one in particular. "Urghh! I completely blew it today! Today was the perfect day to confess to him! But these stupid cravings made me miss my one chance in telling him! *Sigh* Way to go me…"

I step out of the bath, tired of talking to myself. And wrap a towel around my body. I step out of the bathroom and walk into my bedroom.

I didn't want to throw on pajamas just yet.

Instead, I look through one of my Valentines Day gifts to find a cute pink, silk night gown. It was above the knee, and had black lace on its edges. This gift was from Mira and Cana.

*Where in the world do they think I'd wear this?!* I thought

"Well since no one is here, might as well sleep in it"

I put on the night gown and look at myself in the mirror.

The gown hugged my curves and showed thigh and leg. If I was a guy, I'd do me

I smiled at my reflection, but so did somebody else.

I turn around

"Natsu?…"

(Natsu's POV)

"Hey Luce!"

"What are you doing here this late!?"

"Why didn't you come to the guild today? I waited up all day for you!"

"Well, why didn't you come over like you usually do?"

"'Cause Mira said you might have a 'surprise' for me and that I should wait"

I looked at her up and down and noticed what she was wearing

"W-what are you wearing?" I asked stunned

"Oh uhh no one was supposed to see me in this!" she yelled while blushing

She tried to cover herself with her arms and hands.

"No _one_? You mean no one _else_ right?"

"W-what do you mean?"

I stepped closer to her

"Isn't this the surprise?" I asked while smiling

"Uhh N-Natsu, think about what you're doing right now"

I had her against the wall

Her chest against mine. And I looked deep in her eyes

"Oh I know what I'm doing" I whispered

(Lucy's POV)

His voice sent chills down my spine.

Then he picked me up and pinned me on my bed. He hovered over me

"I'm getting my revenge" he whispered against my ear

"W-what did I do?" I asked nervously

"You left me waiting at the guild. You stood me up. Payback time" he said with a smirk

"Na-HAASTU-"

I couldn't finish. He had bit my earlobe and began to send kisses trailing down the side of my neck

Sadly, but truthfully. I was enjoying this.

I wrapped my legs around his torso while he wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

He continued to nibble at my neck while I moaned and bit my lip in satisfaction.

Then he paused looked at me and planted his lips on mine.

The kiss was long and passionate. It was hot. Literally.

His tongue was warm and soft. *Where did he learn to kiss like this?!* I thought

I took my arms and swung them around his neck.

I was _really _enjoying this.

Then I noticed that, he had a taste

It was…chocolate!?

I lost my mind. I started to kiss him longer and moan louder. Next thing I knew **I** was on top of **HIM**!

His arms still wrapped around me and my arms still in place around his neck.

We broke for breath

"Woah Lucy, you must really like me"

"You think?"

I peck him on the lips

He laughs

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you eat before you came here?"

"Umm I don't know, chocolate I guess. Why? Does my breath stink?"

"No" I laugh. You. *Peck* Just *peck* Taste. *peck* So. *peck* _Good_. *peck*

"You. *peck* don't. *peck* .Taste *peck*. Bad. *peck. Yourself. *peck*" he mocked me

We smile at each other

"So… do you like Valentine's day now?" I ask him

"Ehh not really"

I punch him on the chest "What!? Why? You don't like spending it with me?" I pouted

"Ouch!" he chuckles "No, I just see no point in one day. Why show you how much I love you in one day? When I can show you everyday?" He smiles

"Natsu…"

"And besides, I would love to see you more in these types of outfits" he grins while tugging slightly on the gown

"Don't push your luck big boy" I flick his nose lightly

"Oh c'mon Luce, you know you can't resist me and my chocolate flavored kisses" He puckered his lips and made kissing noises

I giggle "You are _so_ lucky I have a sweet tooth"

And we kiss passionately for the rest of the night

But then I think…

*Hmm, I wonder what Natsu would taste like…with a cherry on top*

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
